Yami No High School
by Nightress5
Summary: Do you remember your high school years? Do you remember the love,pain,anxiety,tears,and happiness you shed during those years? Well tune into this story! Tsuzuki and the rest of the Yami no Matsuei gang are put back into high school. Read about the many dramas they face, as they try to achieve a happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shines heavily through the window, illuminating everything in the room. Tsuzuki groans under the sheet, he begrudgingly wakes up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He grabs the clock on his bedside table.

"Oh my god I'm late!"

Tsuzuki rushes around the apartment grabbing his school uniform and backpack; he rushes into the bathroom and quickly changes into the uniform. He bursts out the apartment door, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth.

Tsuzuki runs down the hallway quickly glancing at the room numbers as he fly's by. He stares down at the class schedule in his hand, hurriedly trying to find his first period class; he spots room 328 and quickly opens the door bursting into the room.

The teacher- a young petit brunette- stares at him.

"You're thirty minutes late," she says coolly. "I'm sorry I woke up late." Tsuzuki replies

"Well introduce yourself to the class."

Tsuzuki turns and addresses the class, "hello my name is Asato Tsuzuki and I'm new here at Ryu High School. I hope we all have a chance to become friends."

" you can sit next to Hisoka." she points to an empty seat next to a young blonde boy preoccupied with reading the many books on his desk. Tsuzuki walks to the seat and sits down. The teacher turns to the whiteboard and writes down an assignment.

"I want you all to turn to page 300 in your text books and read the next three chapters on subatomic particles with a partner."

Oirya stares at Tsuzuki as he bends over and takes out his textbook from his backpack. Oirya turns to Muraki.

"What do you think about the new kid?"

"He looks as cute as a doll"

Oirya snorts, "you know you don't have to reference everything you find adorable to those creepy dolls you have back at your house."

Muraki stares at Tsuzuki as he unconsciously nibbles on the end of his pencil.

"Muraki were you listening to anything I was saying?"

Muraki snaps out of his trance and stares at Oirya. "I'm sorry but were you saying something Oirya?"

Oirya smirks and shakes his head.

Tsuzuki stares at Hisoka still interested in the pile of books on his desk.

"Um... Hisoka?"

"What?" Hisoka looks up from his book.

"The assignment," Tsuzuki points to the board

"Oh...who are you?"

"I'm the new student Asato Tsuzuki."

The teacher stands up from her desk, "class I have to go to a meeting please read the rest of the chapter for homework tonight and talk quietly for the rest of the period."

Tsuzuki begins to read the allotted chapter.

"Excuse me ?"

Tsuzuki stares up from his textbook to see a handsome angel staring down at him. Tsuzuki drinks in the beautifully sculpted face, lithe body, platinum blonde hair, and seductive silver eyes. Muraki clears his throat catching Tsuzuki staring at him.

Tsuzuki blushes, "oh I'm sorry did you need something?"

"My name is Kazukata Muraki," Muraki takes Tsuzuki's hand into his own and gently kisses it, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

A chorus of catcalls and whistles fill the room.

Hisoka stands up from his desk and crosses his arm over his chest.

"Muraki don't you have something to do?"

Muraki glares at Hisoka.

"Right, I have some things to do for my other classes." Muraki turns his attention to Tsuzuki and gives him a charming smile, "Well I believe this is where part for now I hope I'll have the chance to get to know you better." Muraki walks away leaving an angry Hisoka, and a captivated Tsuzuki in his wake.

Tsuzuki opens his locker and places his books inside.

"We need to talk," a voice says behind him.

Tsuzuki turns around and spots Hisoka.

"Yes?"

"I want you to stay far away from Muraki."

Tsuzuki smirks, "are you jealous Hisoka?"

Hisoka's eyes widen in shock, "me? Jealous? Never in a thousand years would I be jealous over you and him. I'm just warning you to stay away from him and to be on your guard at all times."

Tsuzuki stares quizzically at Hisoka. "What do you mean 'be on your guard at all times'?"

Hisoka begins to walk away, "just remember my warning."

Tsuzuki searches for a place to sit in the crowded cafeteria, his heavy tray piled high with sweets and pastries.

A hand snakes around his waist. Tsuzuki turns and see's Muraki's smiling face.

"Well I guess it must be my lucky day. This is the second time we meet ," Muraki flashes him another dazzling smile.

"Well you must be one lucky individual."

"Why don't you come and sit with me and my friend?"

"Um...okay."

Muraki walks Tsuzuki over to a table in the middle of the cafeteria. Sitting at the table already is a boy with long brown hair and dark eyes.

"Tsuzuki I'd like to introduce you to my longtime friend Oirya."

Oirya gives Tsuzuki a wave.

"Listen Muraki I'm late for a kendo match I have to go," Oirya says.

"Alright I'll see you at the meeting then," Muraki bids him goodbye. Muraki motions for Tsuzuki to sit. Tsuzuki sits down at the table and Muraki sits across from him. Tsuzuki begins to dig into his piled high with sweets and pastries, he pull a cinnamon bun out of the enormous pile, and bites into it reveling in the sugary goodness of it. Muraki sees his reaction to the pastry and chuckles.

"What's wrong?" Tsuzuki asks

"Nothing it just delights me to see that a man as handsome as yourself finds delight in a pastry that is equally sweet as you." Muraki replies

"Oh!" Tsuzuki blushes

"You have some icing on your face."

"Where?"

Muraki leans over the table, their faces nearly touching.

"Here," Muraki licks Tsuzuki's upper lip, Tsuzuki shivers. Muraki's watch beeps; he presses a button shutting off the alarm.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"It's okay go I don't want to make you late or anything." Muraki pecks Tsuzuki on the cheek and bids him farewell.

Tsuzuki stretches his backpack propped up against the school's gate. He rubs his shoulder, he's glad his first day at a new school is over not to mention that fact that he made some new friends like Hisoka in his history class, Tatsumi in his geometry class, and Watari in his chemistry class. Tsuzuki leans over to pick up his backpack and spots a folded sheet of paper near it, he picks it up and unfolds it written on it are the words:

Call me sometime

–Muraki

Muraki's cell phone number is written beneath the message. Tsuzuki smiles happy to have started off his school year with a guy that's totally into him. He picks up his backpack and heads home.

The man stands at the window, the room hidden in darkness. He watches as Tsuzuki walks home an evil glint flashes across his eyes. "Like I told you a long time ago Tsuzuki you can run from me, but you'll never be able to hide."


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuzuki lays on his bed, effortlessly bored. Three months had passed since he started attending the all boy Ryu High School. He picks up his cellphone and searches through his schedule.

"I wonder if Hisoka's doing anything."

Tsuzuki calls Hisoka.

"Hi, Hisoka I was wondering if you had any plans today?"

"Sorry, but I'm busy studying with Tatsumi and Watari."

"Oh well I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Alright then… bye."

Tsuzuki hangs up and gets off his bed, planning to walk to the local pastry shop to grab a bite to eat. Tsuzuki's phone rings, he picks it up and sees Kazukata Muraki displayed on his caller id. He answers the phone.

"Hey, Muraki."

"Hello ."

"So what are you doing right now?"

"I'm just standing outside my beloved's apartment with a bouquet of roses."

Tsuzuki walks to his apartment door and slowly opens it to reveal Muraki standing outside, a bouquet of red roses nestled in his arm. Muraki offers Tsuzuki the roses. Tsuzuki takes them into his arms.

"Thank you Muraki you're so sweet," Tsuzuki kisses Muraki softly on the lips.

"Come inside" Muraki steps inside Tsuzuki's apartment and Tsuzuki closes the front door.

"So what do you want to do?" Tsuzuki asks

"How about we just stay here, watch some television and cuddle." Muraki replies

Tsuzuki drags a finger down Muraki's chest. "That sounds good."

Muraki stares at the peacefully sleeping Tsuzuki. The glow of the T.V. lights up the whole entire room. Muraki scoots over on the couch moving closer to Tsuzuki. Muraki lightly touches his face, running his fingers over his eyes, cheeks, and lips, Tsuzuki fidgets in his sleep. Muraki moves closer and begins to nuzzle Tsuzuki's neck; he licks at the hollow of his throat. Tsuzuki softly moans in his sleep, Muraki smirks, Muraki begins to nibble on Tsuzuki's ear, and Tsuzuki's eyes flutter open.

"What's goin- ah!" Tsuzuki moans. Muraki rubs Tsuzuki's erection through his pants.

"Muraki," Tsuzuki moans. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but you just looked so delectable while you were sleeping I couldn't help but to have a taste."

Muraki cups Tsuzuki's face in his hands, their faces just inches from each other, they kiss softly at first, but moved by a burning desire they kiss more passionately. Tsuzuki moans into the kiss, Tsuzuki places his palm on Muraki's erection, rubbing it softly through his pants. Muraki shudders as the pleasure courses through his body. They break the kiss.

"Muraki," Tsuzuki whispers.

Muraki smiles, he takes off Tsuzuki's shirt and kisses his way down Tsuzuki's chest, stopping at his nipples to play, and suck on them. He kisses his way down to Tsuzuki's groin.

"Tsuzuki I-" Muraki's cut off by the sudden ringing of his cellphone. He sighs, pulls his cellphone out of his pants pocket and flips it open.

"Yes?" he pauses listening to the person on the line.

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes." He hangs up.

He pecks Tsuzuki on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, but there's an emergency at home, I have to go."

"Aw, right when we're getting to the good part."

Muraki grins, "don't worry I'll see you at school on Monday."

He exits the apartment.

Tsuzuki walks up to his locker, grabbing his books for his fifth period geometry class. Tsuzuki stiffens as he feels a presence behind him. The stranger places a brief kiss to the back of his neck. Tsuzuki quickly turns around.

"Oh hi Muraki," Tsuzuki says

"Hello, are you doing anything later this evening?" Muraki asks

"No, why?"

"Hey Muraki come on," a boy shouts from the far end of the hallway

"Looks like I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Muraki leaves.

Tsuzuki walks into his geometry class and takes a seat in the back. The teacher walks in a couple of minutes later and the bell rings signaling classes have begun. The teacher stands in front of the class. "Students I'd like to make an announcement after thirty years of teaching at Ryu High school I'll be retiring today. So I'd like to introduce to you to your new geometry teacher Mr. Kenji Awarimoto." the teacher says

Tsuzuki stiffens at the mention of this name.

A young man in his early twenties walks into the room. He has ruffled coal black hair, he's tall and built. He exudes an air of nonchalant coolness. He gives a shy smile to the class.

The class buzzes at the sight of their cool new teacher who wears a t-shirt and denim jeans instead of a suit.

Kenji's eyes scan over the class, but they stop on Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki shudders as a nonexistent cold wind floats through the room.

The bell rings signaling the end of the period, the class collects their things and leaves the room. Tsuzuki's nearly out the door when the new teacher calls him back.

"Tsuzuki could you stay in the room for a couple of minutes?" Kenji asks.

"No I have to go meet my friends for lunch."

Kenji gets up out of the chair, he closes the door, and Tsuzuki stiffens as he feels his body behind him. Kenji grabs Tsuzuki by the arms and pushes him up against the door.

"Do you remember me?" Kenji asks.

"How could I possibly forget," Tsuzuki's voice drips with venom.

Kenji places his knee between Tsuzuki's legs.

"From what I remember you love when I do this, don't you?" Kenji smirks.

"Oh yeah I love it when you pin down a seven year old on the bed and rape him," Tsuzuki says sarcastically.

Kenji scowls; he grabs Tsuzuki by the throat.

"I want you to remember something, you belong to me. Your body, your personality, everything belongs to me!" Kenji slaps Tsuzuki in the face. "You can leave now."

Tsuzuki opens the door and flees out of the room.

Muraki walks up to the table where Watari, Tatsumi, and Hisoka are sitting at.

"Have either one of you seen Tsuzuki?" Muraki asks

"Why don't you just leave," Hisoka retorts

"Listen I know all three of you hate me, but please can we just draw a truce and try to get along for Tsuzuki's sake?" Muraki looks plea fully at all three of them.

"Fine," Hisoka sighs.

"Good. Now have any of you seen Tsuzuki?"

They shake their heads.

"Isn't he supposed to be with you?" Tatsumi asks.

"He hasn't shown up yet."

"Well maybe he's stuck in his geometry class," Watari says.

Watari, Tatsumi, Hisoka, and Muraki all walk into Tsuzuki's fifth period geometry class. Kenji looks up from the paperwork on his desk.

"Yes can I help you all with something?" He asks

"Uh we were wondering if you saw our friend Tsuzuki." Hisoka says.

"Tsuzuki? He was in my room a while ago, but he left about twenty minutes ago."

"Ok thanks for helping." They leave the room.

"I think we should split up," Muraki says.

They all split up and go their separate ways.

Tsuzuki hugs his knees to his chest, his backpack lying tossed to the other side of the bathroom. He presses his face into his arms, trying to calm himself down, he closes his eyes and puts his head on the cool tiled wall.

"Tsuzuki!" a voice shouts.

Tsuzuki opens his eyes and sees Muraki standing over him.

"Are you okay?"

"No I don't really feel so good. Can you just take me home."

Muraki places Tsuzuki and his backpack in his Lamborghini. They make the hour trip to Tsuzuki's apartment complex. Muraki carries Tsuzuki to his apartment; he walks into the apartment tossing Tsuzuki's backpack near the door, he walks into Tsuzuki's room and gingerly places him on the bed.

"I'll be right back I'm going to make you some tea." Muraki leaves the room. He comes back thirty minutes later with a steaming mug of herbal tea in his hands.

He hands the mug to Tsuzuki.

"Here drink this."

Tsuzuki takes a sip of the tea, "it's good. What's in it?"

"Just some peppermint leaves. It's supposed to have a soothing affect. Are you feeling better?"

"Yea. Do you think you could stay awhile?"

"Yea I can stay."

Muraki and Tsuzuki cuddle on the bed, holding each other in their arms. Tsuzuki finishes the last dregs of the tea and places it on the bedside end table.

"Muraki thanks for taking care of me."

"It's no problem. You know you can tell me what happened today."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I found you in the bathroom your face was very pale."

"It was nothing I just saw ghosts from my past."

"Oh," Muraki says halfheartedly. Tsuzuki kisses Muraki on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Muraki asks.

"It's your reward for taking care of me today." Muraki smiles,

"Well then I'd love it if you could give me another reward."

"Well what type of reward are you thinking of?"

Muraki kisses Tsuzuki gently on his neck.

"I want this type of reward."

Muraki pushes Tsuzuki onto the bed. He kisses Tsuzuki's neck going down the length of his collarbone planting small love bites, Muraki unbuttons Tsuzuki's uniform and tosses it to the other side of the room, he places love bites on Tsuzuki's chest, occasionally sucking and rubbing on his nipples. Tsuzuki moans softly, his breath's turning into short, deep pants. Tsuzuki unbuttons Muraki's uniform shirt, Muraki kisses Tsuzuki softly, he licks Tsuzuki's bottom lip, Tsuzuki opens his mouth allowing Muraki access, Muraki sticks his tongue inside Tsuzuki's mouth tasting and feeling every crevice, they both moan into the kiss. Tsuzuki places his palm on Muraki's erection rubbing it softly. They break the kiss.

"God you're like a drug. Everything about you is addicting," Muraki places kisses along his jawline," I can't get enough of you." Muraki unbuttons Tsuzuki pants, and takes them off along with his boxers. He runs his fingers along the underside of Tsuzuki's dick, Tsuzuki shivers under his touch.

"Muraki," Tsuzuki whispers.

Muraki kisses his way down Tsuzuki's groin, he plants kisses down Tsuzuki's dick, stopping at the tip to swiftly lick it, Tsuzuki groans. Muraki fondles and softly sucks on Tsuzuki's balls, Tsuzuki's fingers tangle themselves in Muraki's feathery hair, and he moans and gasps as Muraki's heavenly lips and tongue tease his skin. Muraki circles a finger around Tsuzuki's puckering hole; Tsuzuki arches his back in pleasure.

"Muraki I don't think I can take much more!" Tsuzuki gasps.

"Don't worry we'll get to the good part soon."

Muraki slips a finger inside Tsuzuki's tight hole. He fingers Tsuzuki, slipping in a second and third finger. He places himself at Tsuzuki's entrance, prodding his hole with the tip of his dick; he slowly enters Tsuzuki until he's all the way in.

"Do you want me to move now?" He asks Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki nods his approval.

Muraki grips Tsuzuki's hips and moves; he pushes in and out of Tsuzuki gradually picking up speed. Tsuzuki moans loudly, he gasps each time Muraki's dick hits his prostate, Tsuzuki wrap his arms around Muraki's neck. Muraki softly kisses him.

"Muraki I'm cuming!" Tsuzuki releases all over his and Muraki's stomach, Muraki cums shortly after, his hot seed flowing inside of Tsuzuki's walls. They kiss once more and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The sunshine beaming through the window lights up the room. Tsuzuki wakes up to see Muraki watching him.

"What are you doing?" Tsuzuki asks.

"You looked so beautiful in your sleep; I couldn't help, but to watch you."

Tsuzuki kisses Muraki on the lips and reaches over him, grabbing the clock, he stares at the time.

"Oh my god where late for school!" Muraki and Tsuzuki rush around the room quickly changing into their school uniforms, they finish getting dressed and rush out the apartment door.

Tsuzuki walks into his first period history class and hands his teacher his late note. He takes his seat besides Hisoka, Muraki walks in a couple of minutes later, and he takes his seat, flashing Tsuzuki a quick smile.

The teacher opens her mouth to speak, but the phone rings. She picks it up and quickly speaks to the other person on the line, she hangs up.

"Class I have to go to the office. You may socialize until I get back," the teacher leaves the classroom.

"Hey Tsuzuki what happened to you yesterday?" Hisoka asks.

"Oh I was feeling sick so Muraki took me home."

"Oh good we were so worried about you yesterday."

Tsuzuki stares at Hisoka quizzically, "we?""

"Yea "we" as in me, Tatsumi, Watari, and Muraki. We were searching for you yesterday."

Tsuzuki flashes him a quick smile, "mm I guess I should disappear more often if that'll get you guys to work together."

Hisoka and Tsuzuki laugh.

The bell rings the class clears out, Tsuzuki rushes to the door grateful that his geometry class is over. Kenji rushes to the door and quickly closes it.

Kenji flashes him a sinister smile, "We have to talk."

Tsuzuki tries to move around him, "I'd rather not talk."

Kenji grabs Tsuzuki and slams him to the floor, Tsuzuki grunts in pain. Kenji rips open Tsuzuki's uniform. Kenji's face goes dark with malice, "what the hell is this," he motions to the hickey's covering Tsuzuki's throat.

Kenji softly strokes Tsuzuki's cheek, "did you find a yourself a sex buddy?"

Tsuzuki keeps his mouth shut.

Kenji bites Tsuzuki in the shoulder, Tsuzuki screams out in pain.

"You can leave now, but remember you'll get punished later."

Tsuzuki walks down the hallway, rubbing at the bite mark on his shoulder; he buttons up the rest of his uniform and switches his backpack to his other shoulder.

"Tsuzuki," someone calls out.

Tsuzuki turns around to see Muraki running towards him.

"Hey Muraki what's up."

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The found asbestos in the building so their sending everyone home."

"Cool."

"Tsuzuki do want to go to lunch somewhere."

"Sure."

Muraki and Tsuzuki pull up to a small dimly lit restaurant known as "The Pit."

Muraki and Tsuzuki get out of the car and walk into the restaurant, a waiter shows them to a booth tucked in a corner, he hands them menus.

Tsuzuki looks the menu over. A minute passes.

"Tsuzuki did you see anything you want yet?" Muraki asks.

"No I'm stuck between the sirloin steak with portabella mushrooms and garlic butter or the classic American burger with a side of fries or I might just get everything on the dessert menu." Muraki chuckles, their waiter walks up to them.

"Have you guys decided what you want yet?" she says.

"Yea I'll take the sirloin steak with portabella mushrooms and garlic butter," Tsuzuki says.

"I'll have the roast beef à la mode," Muraki says.

The waiter takes their orders and walks away with the menus.

"Tsuzuki what are you doing over winter break?"

"I'm not planning anything in particular, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend your winter break with me."

"With you and your family?"

An indescribable expression marks Muraki's face, "no just me, my family's dead."

Tsuzuki gasps, "oh I'm sorry."

"So would you like to spend the winter break with me?"

"Yea I'd enjoy that very much."

The waiter comes with their food and places it on the table. Tsuzuki cuts into the steak and sighs in ecstasy.

"Oh my god this is like heaven!"

Muraki and Tsuzuki sit there for an hour chatting and enjoying their meal, falling even deeper in love with each other as each minute passes.

Muraki walks Tsuzuki to his apartment door. "

I had a great time this evening," Muraki says.

"So did I," Tsuzuki replies.

Muraki pulls Tsuzuki closer to him and kisses him on the lips, they break the kiss.

"Good-night," Muraki whispers.

"'Night."

They briefly kiss again. Tsuzuki watches as Muraki gets in his Lamborghini and drives away. Tsuzuki unlocks his apartment door; he walks into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. Tsuzuki starts to walk to the kitchen, thinking of making himself a cup of tea, he notices that his bedroom door is completely shut closed.

"When did I close my bedroom door?"

Tsuzuki walks to the door and slowly opens it. Rose petals are scattered all over the floor and bed.

"What the hell!"

A hand wraps around Tsuzuki's mouth. Tsuzuki begins to kick and scream. The stranger throws him into the room and closes the door behind him. Tsuzuki looks up and sees Kenji standing at the bedroom door.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Tsuzuki yells.

Kenji slaps him across the face, "you better learn to speak politely to me, besides I saw you going out with that little "boyfriend" of yours. Does he make you happy because he screws you like the little whore he knows you are? Are better yet maybe every time he does it with you he tosses you some cash so you can go treat yourself to something nice. Hmm, which does he do?"

Tsuzuki spits on Kenji's face, "you can go to hell."

Kenji's eyes fill with rage," I told you would get your punishment. And you're going to receive it right now."

Kenji forcibly kisses Tsuzuki, he rips open Tsuzuki's uniform top, and the buttons fly across the room, Tsuzuki struggles and kicks at Kenji, trying to push him away. Kenji rips of Tsuzuki's pants and boxers. Kenji unzips his pants; he pulls his erection out of his pants. Kenji grabs Tsuzuki's face and shoves his dick down Tsuzuki's throat. Tsuzuki coughs and gags a bit.

"Suck it," Kenji says.

Tsuzuki slowly sucks Kenji's dick.

"Faster!"

Tsuzuki sucks Kenji's dick faster. Kenji places his hand on Tsuzuki's face and pushes him away.

"You are absolutely worthless."

Kenji throws Tsuzuki onto the bed; he lifts up Tsuzuki's hips and places his dick at Tsuzuki's entrance. He plunges his dick into Tsuzuki's hole, Tsuzuki screams out in pain. Kenji grunts as he screws Tsuzuki at a furious pace, he grabs Tsuzuki's hair, and bites him on the same place where he had made a previous one before. Kenji releases his seed inside Tsuzuki; he take's himself out of Tsuzuki and zips up his pants.

"That's the only part were you were actually decent, I think I might have to train you all over again." Kenji leaves the apartment.

Tsuzuki lays on the bed, tears streaming down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Hisoka sits outside a small cafe on the corner of the street. He tightens the scarf around his neck as the weather drops a couple more degrees. He watches as small little flurries float out of the sky. Muraki walks up to the table where Hisoka's sitting and takes a seat.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," Muraki says.

"Nope I just got here a while ago."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Have you noticed Tsuzuki's behavior the past couple of weeks?"

"Yea. I've tried asking him what's wrong, but he just brushes me off or avoids me."

"I'm worried about him," Hisoka says.

"I know, that's why I was planning on asking him what's truly troubling him when he comes to my house for winter break."

Hisoka gets up from the table, "Alright I hope we can help him before it's too late," he walks away.

"So do I, so do I," Muraki whispers.

Muraki knocks on Tsuzuki's apartment door. Tsuzuki opens the door.

"Hey Muraki!"

"Hey are you ready to go?"

"Yea."

Muraki carries Tsuzuki's suitcases to his car; Muraki and Tsuzuki get in the car. They drive for an hour and forty-five minutes to Muraki's mansion. They drive up the driveway lined with trees until they arrive in front of the house. They get out of the car.

"Well welcome to my home," Muraki says.

"Wow it's huge!"

"Well we should get inside before we freeze to death," Muraki grabs Tsuzuki's suitcases and unlocks the door; they walk inside and stop in a very large foyer. A grand staircase sits in the middle of the foyer. To Tsuzuki's right is a magnificent dining room that seems to be able to seat fifty people, an immaculate chandelier hangs above the table. To Tsuzuki's left is a large living room with a flat screen TV, leather sofas, a large oriental rug and a large fireplace.

"You wait down here, I'll place your bags in my room," Muraki says.

He leaves Tsuzuki in the foyer and walks up the staircase to the second floor. Tsuzuki tours the first floor, he finds a lavish kitchen filled with state if the art cooking utensils. He finds a study filled with classic books, he finally walks back to the foyer to see Muraki waiting for him.

"I thought we could go shopping for groceries, considering the fact that I don't really have much in my fridge and cupboards except for ramen and take out," Muraki chuckles.

"Alright let's go."

Muraki and Tsuzuki return to Muraki's house an hour later. They unload the car and put away all the groceries in the kitchen. Both of them collapse on the couch in the living room.

"Tomorrow we should probably go pick out a tree, and for the party we should invite a couple of friends over," Muraki says.

He waits for an answer, but doesn't get one.

"Tsuzuki?"

He looks over at Tsuzuki and finds that he's fast asleep, he chuckles. The sky darkens and the air turns chilly, snowflakes dance out of the sky and fall to earth, covering the world in white.

* * *

Ahh this chapter just so adorable. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been really caught up in school, with homework, massive tests, and crush problems, but the story will probably be finished by the end of this week. So anyway look out for my new fanfic stories coming out soon. Remeber if you have any fanfic request's email or pm me. So that's all for now, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuzuki wakes up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He looks around for Muraki, but he doesn't see him, the smell of bacon and eggs fill the room. Tsuzuki gets up from the couch and walks into the kitchen, Muraki looks up from the pan where he's frying eggs and flashes Tsuzuki a dazzling smile.

"Good morning," Muraki says.

"Good morning," Tsuzuki walks to the cupboard and grabs himself a mug, and pours himself a cup of tea.

"After breakfast we should probably go and look for a tree." Muraki says.

"That sounds cool," Tsuzuki kisses Muraki on his cheek.

Muraki smiles, "Your plates in the dining room."

Tsuzuki walks into the dining room, the doorbell sounds throughout the house.

"I'll get it," he calls out.

Tsuzuki walks to the front door and opens it, Kenji stands outside.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuzuki asks.

"I just wanted to wish you the best for on your "relationship" with you and your boyfriend," Kenji looks at the house, he whistles, "I wonder how much he's paying you to have sex with him."

Anger boils in Tsuzuki's blood, "shut up you know nothing about me!"

"Tsuzuki's who's at the door?" Muraki calls out from the kitchen.

"No one just some people selling holiday cookies," Tsuzuki shouts back.

Tsuzuki stares down Kenji. "stay away from me!" he slams the door in Kenji's face.

Tsuzuki buttons up his coat, he turns to Muraki.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Tsuzuki asks.

"Ye-" Muraki's cellphone rings, he answers it," Yes? Oirya wait slow down... I can't understand a thing you're saying… what happened? Alright wait right there I'm coming soon," Muraki hangs up his cellphone.

"Tsuzuki I have to go over to Oirya's place it seems like he's having trouble running his parents business so we'll have to go and look for the tree later."

"Alright I'll be fine, go and help Oirya," Tsuzuki bids Muraki goodbye as he leaves.

Tsuzuki roams the house utterly bored, an idea sparks in his head to clean the house, and he looks in the closet and finds various cleaning solutions, a broom, mop, and bucket.

Tsuzuki throws on an apron he found; he begins to clean the hardwood on the second floors and works his way to Muraki's bedroom. He opens the door and walks into the room. Tsuzuki picks up a picture frame sitting on the bedside end table. It's a picture of him and Muraki at a party, the picture brings a smile to Muraki's face. Tsuzuki tidies up the room, picking up one of Muraki's shirts, Tsuzuki brings the shirt to his nose, inhaling Muraki's scent.

"Muraki," Tsuzuki whispers.

Tsuzuki sits on the bed, clutching the shirt tightly in his hands, he breathes deeply, and all the tension leaves his body and is just replaced with tranquility.

Tsuzuki places a hand on his groin, rubbing the bulge in his pants, he groans, he unbuttons his pants and places his hand in his boxers, he moans as he softly strokes his dick. Muraki walks into the room, and stops dead in his tracks. Tsuzuki stares at him his eyes widen.

"Uh…," Tsuzuki tries to speak, but is at a loss for words.

Muraki doesn't respond he walks over to Tsuzuki and kneels before him; he pulls down Tsuzuki's boxers and takes Tsuzuki's dick in his mouth.

"Muraki," Tsuzuki gasps.

Muraki swirls his tongue around Tsuzuki's dick, Tsuzuki tangles his fingers in Muraki's hair. Tsuzuki bites his lip as an intense wave of pleasure courses through his body, Tsuzuki shudders, he explodes inside Muraki's mouth, and Muraki swallows every drop of cum.

Muraki takes Tsuzuki's dick out of his mouth. Muraki takes off Tsuzuki's pants and boxers; he unzips his pants and inserts himself inside Tsuzuki. He moves inside Tsuzuki, ramming himself into Tsuzuki's prostate, stars dance around Tsuzuki's eyes, he cries out in pleasure. Muraki continues to ram himself into Tsuzuki.

"Muraki!" Tsuzuki screams.

He cums all over his and Muraki's stomach, Muraki cums, he pulls out of Tsuzuki, zips up his pants and collapses into the bed.

"How come I ended up half naked, but your still fully clothed?" Tsuzuki pants.

Muraki chuckles, "Isn't that always how we end up?"

Tsuzuki scours the many rows of trees, looking for the perfect one. He stops suddenly.

"Muraki, I found it!"

Muraki walks over to where Tsuzuki is.

"You found the tree?"

"Yea," Tsuzuki points to a large evergreen tree.

They buy the tree and some Christmas ornaments and arrive home forty-five minutes later. They take the tree into the living room and decorate it.

Tsuzuki stares at his handy work. "Well what do you think?" Tsuzuki asks.

Muraki pulls Tsuzuki closer towards him, "It's beautiful."

The sky turns dark; snow falls out of the sky and covers the world in a blanket of white.


	6. Chapter 6

Muraki lightly shakes Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki wake up."

Tsuzuki begrudgingly wakes up," huh?"

"I have to go grocery shopping so I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Ok," Tsuzuki drifts back to sleep.

Tsuzuki stirs; a heavy pressure holds him down to the bed. Tsuzuki's eyes fly open.

"Kenji!"

Kenji wraps his hands around Tsuzuki's neck, Tsuzuki panics, he punches at Kenji's arm to try and get him off of him, and Kenji tightens his grip around Tsuzuki's neck, Tsuzuki struggles for air. The front door opens.

"Tsuzuki I'm back!" Muraki shouts. Silence greets him, the very air turns chilly.

A dark feeling settles in the pit of Muraki's stomach.

"Tsuzuki!" he calls again.

He begins to worry and races upstairs; he sees his bedroom door wide open and rushes into the room.

"Tsuzuki!" he shouts.

Muraki rushes at Kenji and pulls him off of Tsuzuki, Kenji swings at Muraki and punches him in the gut, Muraki doubles over and Kenji runs out of the house. Muraki rushes over to Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki are you alright?"

Tsuzuki coughs a bit and manages to clear his throat, "Yea I'm fine."

"Who the hell was that?!"

"It was no one."

"Please don't lie to me; I know you know that person."

Anger flares in Tsuzuki's eyes, "I'm not lying to you!"

"Then how come you want tell me who that is?"

"He's no one he's just a ghost from my past."

Muraki sighs, "I really thought you trusted me enough."

The anger fades from Tsuzuki's face," I do trust you."

"No you don't. Your heart is so closed off you want even tell me what's troubling you!"

"My past is my past; if I chose not to tell you then I don't have to!"

Muraki scoffs, "I'm so done with you," he walks out of the room and down to the foyer, Tsuzuki chases after him.

"Where are you going?" Tsuzuki asks.

"Somewhere other than here," Muraki walks out of the house.

Tears stream down Tsuzuki's face, he slides down to the floor, and he shudders and covers his mouth trying to muffle his sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

The doorbell rings.

"I'm coming," Tsuzuki shouts.

Tsuzuki walks to the front door and opens it. Hisoka, Watari, and Tatsumi step inside the house.

"How are you guys doing?" Tsuzuki asks.

"We're doing well, but the same can't be said about you," Tatsumi says taking in Tsuzuki's pale appearance.

"Tsuzuki are you eating?" Hisoka asks.

"Yes I'm fine there's nothing wrong with me," Tsuzuki says halfheartedly," now stop worrying about me and take a seat at the table."

They take a seat at the table, and watch as Tsuzuki rushes back and forth from the kitchen, bringing out dishes of food, plates, glasses, and cutlery. The grandfather clock on the foyer strikes six o'clock. Hisoka stares at his watch.

"Tsuzuki is Muraki coming?" Hisoka softly asks.

Tsuzuki wipes his hand on a towel," of course he is. He's just a little late."

"Tsuzuki we've been here for two hours, I don't think he's late," Hisoka says.

Tsuzuki stares at Hisoka," he's just late," he says firmly.

The front door opens and Muraki and Oirya walk into the dining room.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Muraki says.

Muraki and Oirya take a seat at the table. Tsuzuki takes a seat next to Hisoka and across from Muraki. Tension rises in the air and makes the room unbearable.

"So are we going to eat?" Oirya asks.

Tsuzuki takes all the dirty items into the kitchen, he puts them in the sink and turns on the faucet, and he grabs a sponge at the side of the sink, and begins to wash the dishes. Muraki walks into the kitchen and closes the door that connects the dining room to the kitchen.

"We need to talk," Muraki says.

Tsuzuki shuts off the faucet and places the sponge in the soapy water.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

A lump catches in Tsuzuki's throat, "what about us?"

"I think we should break up."

Tears stream down Tsuzuki's face and fall into the water in the sink.

"Don't say that."

"I just really think we're not made for each other."

Tsuzuki turns around and runs at Muraki, he throws his arms around Muraki's neck.

"Please don't leave. I'm sorry for not telling you everything, I just don't want you to leave," Tsuzuki sobs into Muraki's shirt.

Muraki holds Tsuzuki in his arms.

Muraki and Tsuzuki bid their guest's goodbye, the wait as each of them leaves the house. Tsuzuki and Muraki go into the living room and sit on the couch. Silence fills the room.

Tsuzuki sighs, "It started when I was four."

Muraki looks at Tsuzuki, intently listening to what he says.

"My parents and sister died in a house fire and I was the only one left alive…I was placed in foster home after foster home, but I can't remember what really happened during that time," Tsuzuki sighs," when I was about six I got adopted by Kenji- that guy that was choking me- he was really nice to me. I had my own room in his house and he gave me everything I ever wanted…one night while I was sleeping he… he came into my room and laid down on my bed…he was naked," Tsuzuki struggles to keep himself calm," h-he started to rub my leg, then he…put his hand down my pants and he started to rub me down there. I tried to push away from him, but he got on top of me and he…started to rape me."

Anger flashes across Muraki's face," how long did this go on for?" he grimly asks.

"Until I was fourteen, child protective services came and investigated, but Kenji had the whole town in his pocket so they turned a blind eye to everything. I finally got the courage to run away from him and I've been living on my own ever since."

"Doesn't he work at our school?"

"Yea."

"Has he raped you since?"

"…"

"Has he raped you?"

"A-a… couple… of… times."

"We should report him."

"He'll just get away with it like the last time; I bet he has that whole entire school in his pocket."

"I don't care I can't allow him to get away with this!"

"…"

"Well let's not dwell on it any longer, we should go to bed."

"'Kay"

They walk upstairs into the master bedroom; they lay down on the bed, and fall asleep in each other's arms.

Tsuzuki walks into the living room, Muraki sits on the couch, watching a televised countdown to the New Year.

"How many minutes left?" Tsuzuki asks.

"Only four, you want to know what I usually do before a new year begins."

"What?"

"I write all my New Year resolutions on a piece of paper and throw it into the fireplace."

Tsuzuki ponders this for a moment and walks out of the room and walks back in holding a piece of blank paper and pen in his hands. He sits down on the couch and begins to write:

I want let Kenji ruin my life!

He tosses the paper into the fireplace and watches as the fire grabs at the curling paper.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun shines heavily, melting the few remaining remnants of snow. Tsuzuki and Muraki walk onto the school campus grounds, hand in hand. Kenji walks up behind them.

"I hope you gentleman have a great day at school," Kenji says, he intently stares at both of them.

"Don't worry Kenji we'll have a great day at school," Tsuzuki's voice drips with venom.

Kenji furiously walks away.

Tsuzuki smiles at Muraki, "that felt great."

Muraki kisses Tsuzuki on the cheek. They part and go their separate ways.

Tsuzuki heads to his locker.

"Hey, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka shouts. Tsuzuki turns and spots Hisoka running towards him.

"Hey, Hisoka"

"So are you and Muraki finished with your lover quarrel?"

"What lover's quarrel?" Hisoka shakes his head, "you're guys relationship is like an open book, it's very easy to read."

"Oh really? So what information have you gotten from just reading us?"

"Well you and Muraki love each other very much."

"And?"

"And…Muraki would go to hell and back to protect you, he wouldn't even care how deadly the repercussions are."

Tsuzuki walks into his geometry class, and takes a seat in the back. Kenji walks into the room, they locks eyes with each other, Tsuzuki stares at him intently, determined not to back down. Kenji scowls and looks away.

"Alright class today we're going to be learning-"

Tsuzuki shoves all of his books into his bag, he gets out of his seat, Kenji moves in front of him, Tsuzuki tries to walk around him, but Kenji blocks his path.

Tsuzuki sighs," can you move you're blocking my path."

"Well, well, well it seems like nowadays all you kids don't have respect for any of you elders."

Tsuzuki snorts, "why would I ever have respect for you?"

"Don't get so cocky, if even think you can pull of that same little stunt you pulled when you were fourteen then you really need to watch your back no one in this school will help you."

Tsuzuki shivers, he nestles his head against Muraki's shoulder, and they cuddle under the blanket.

"So what did he say to you?" Muraki asks.

"He said I better not pull of the same little stunt I pulled when I was fourteen because no one in that school will help me."

Muraki ponders this new information. "Then this proves that he doesn't have the whole entire town in his pocket, but the school instead."

"What if we're wrong? What if he does have the town and school eating out of his hands?"

Muraki flashes Tsuzuki I smile, "Don't worry I'll protect you no matter what."


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuzuki walks up to Muraki, and pecks him on the cheek.

"Good morning," Tsuzuki says cheerfully.

"Good morning," Muraki replies.

Tsuzuki stares at the brown paper shopping bag in Muraki's hands.

"What's in the shopping bag?" Tsuzuki asks.

"Just something that's gonna come in handy for today."

The bell rings, the class rushes out into the hallway. Kenji rushes to the door and slams it shut, he smirks at Tsuzuki.

"Now we finally have some alone time," Kenji moves closer to Tsuzuki, "let the fun begin."

Kenji pushes Tsuzuki down on the floor, he rips open his shirt.

"Get the hell off of me!" Tsuzuki screeches.

The door opens and a young, petit, brunette teacher walks in.

"Kenji did you g-" she pauses as she sees Kenji lying on top of Tsuzuki's body.

Tsuzuki stares into her eyes, "you have to help me! He was trying to rape me!"

Sadness and pity flashes across her eyes, "I'm sorry I really wish I could help you," she mutters.

Kenji chuckles, "told you Tsuzuki," he stares at the teacher, "you can leave now, but you might want to check your mailbox by in the afternoon there'll be a little "compensation" for you there."

The teacher glances a final time at Tsuzuki, she exits the room and shuts the door.

Kenji stares down at Tsuzuki. "Now we're all alone," Kenji smirks.

"Not entirely," a voice says. Kenji and Tsuzuki look in the direction of the voice. Muraki stands before them, armed with a video camera.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kenji seethes.

"Just shooting a little movie," Muraki smirks.

"What!?"

"Wow you're a teacher, but you're a complete idiot. I was filming this little debacle that was going on." Kenji grabs at the camera; he rips the tape out and breaks it apart in his hands.

Muraki cocks his head to one side, "did you really think I wouldn't have a backup plan," Hisoka steps out of the closet, he and Muraki were hiding in. Hisoka waves the tape recorder in his hand, he pushes the play button:

Kenji's voice is heard, "…I have this whole school eating out of my hands…"

"Besides that was a very expensive camera you broke, it allowed me to film from one location, but record the video in another location within a 1000 meters from where we are," Muraki smiles," you're finished."


	10. Chapter 10

Tsuzuki walks into school, he warily eyes the clusters of students bunched together in packs, pouring over thin newspapers grasped in their hands, and they look up from the newspapers and point and stare at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki walks up to Muraki, Hisoka, Watari, and Tatsumi who all stand in one group near a set of lockers.

Tsuzuki cocks an eyebrow, "what's going on?"

Muraki flashes him a smile, "you don't read the newspaper?" Muraki holds one out towards him, Tsuzuki reads the headline:

SCHOOL BEING INVESTIGATED FOR RAPE SCANDAL!

Tsuzuki reads the rest of the article; he finally looks up into Muraki's face.

"What did you do?"

Muraki shrugs, "a little friend of mine sent a video tape along with an audio tape to the police, and then they came to the school and arrested all of the staff. Oh yea on the way my friend told me that it seems like the cops have a whole bunch of evidence against Kenji, so he might spend the rest of his life in prison."

Tsuzuki gapes at Muraki, "you're a very deadly person when you want to be."

"Only when something I love is in danger."

Tsuzuki smiles, he turns his face up to the sky, the sun shines brightly on him.

"I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders."

The group walks toward the entrance of the school; Muraki places his arm around Tsuzuki's shoulder and pulls him closer to his body.

"I love you forevermore and nothing will keep me from protecting you," Muraki whispers into Tsuzuki's ear.

Tsuzuki smiles brightly, he looks into Muraki's eyes and sees his whole entire future reflected back at him.

Tsuzuki kisses Muraki on the lips, every ounce of worry, sorry, and pain flowing out of their bodies, they break the kiss and walk into the school, leaving their past behind them.

* * *

So yah that's the end of Yami No High School, *crying,* but don't feel sad, because ther's more awesome new fics coming up, just make sure to look out for them.


End file.
